


Beat the Heat

by amoralis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sweaty sex ayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralis/pseuds/amoralis
Summary: It's been too long since Jesse visited Rome. He'd forgotten how damn hot it was. While he has good memories of the place, more recent events gave him reason to avoid it. Good thing he's got Hanzo by his side this time, to chase away the grim reminders.





	Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing mchanzo smut ayyyyyyyyy

_Rome, Italy_

 

Jesse sits idly at the open window, cigar pursed between his lips in thought. He feels sweat stricken and tired from the flight over, and the fact that it’s still so goddamn humid at eight in the evening prickles at his mood. For once, though, he’s got a stellar view - the hotel Winston managed to snag overlooks an attractive _piazza,_ with a good portion of central Rome too. Below him, people chatter as they amble along the streets, their voices mingling with the buskers’ homely tunes. If he listens hard enough, he can even recognize a few classics.

It’s been too long since he visited Italy. Jesse remembers this city the most out of the countless capitals he’d been dragged to in his younger days. The Blackwatch Facility had been one of the best-equipped, too. He’d been trained in Switzerland, but many a drill were carried out here under the steely watch of Commander Reyes. And afterwards, always, he would sneak off with the other agents into one of countless narrow streets, causing all sorts of drunk havoc until the sun came up. It’s a time he recalls with a fondness of sorts - it wasn't really until the explosion that his memories tend to sour.

He’s just about to consider fetching another cigarillo when Hanzo opens the door, packet in hand. Jesse quickly stubs out his light and tucks it into his pocket as the other man secures the lock.

‘Hey. Any news?’ Jesse says, wandering over to the side table where Hanzo drops the packet. He sports a casual look, hair up in a bun and donning one of his flattering v-necks. Jesse eyes him appreciatively as he tugs off his shoes, watching as a bead of sweat rolls down the curve of his neck.

‘We’re to go ahead with the recon tomorrow.’ He replies, ‘Winston says late morning should be the right time to set out. Here,’ Hanzo tosses a cold beer from the packet to Mccree, who makes a thankful sound. ‘Do not overdo it.’

‘Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart. Gonna need some courage if we have to face that heat tomorrow. Just about sweat my balls off today.’ Jesse deadpans, dropping to the closest couch as he opens his drink. Hanzo gives a gruff laugh and finishes setting down his things before turning to approach Jesse in his seat. The man makes quite the image; disheveled from a seven hour trip, beer foam in mustache, and sprawled casually on an ornate white chaise. It stirs up a feeling of affection in his chest, knowing that only he has the privilege of seeing Jesse like this. Hanzo joins him, then, wasting no time in clinking their beers and taking a long sip.

‘If you think this weather is bad, Summer in Hanamura is like being under a steaming blanket for three months.’ the man says after a moment, ‘I’m sure we’ll be able to cope.’

‘You, maybe, with that handsome buzz cut of yours. Not so sure about myself though. I barely made it from the taxi to the door before stripping down and dousing myself in cold water.’ Jesse affectionately rubs at Hanzo’s head, feeling the short tufts slide between his fingers. Hanzo only hums in agreement, happily pressing into Jesse’s ministrations. They fall silent for a moment, appreciating each other's company.

This is what makes Rome different this time, Jesse supposes, he doesn’t need to skulk anywhere off the job when he’s got a handsome archer all to himself. They’ve got about a week to keep an eye on a man rumoured to be related to the late Antonio Giordani. He’d apparently been racking up some hefty costs in the capital city recently, and not by entirely legal means either. Some basic surveillance was requested by Winston to help determine if this relative has a connection to Talon -  and if they are successful, they’re going to have one hell of a lead to go on. Mccree’s not particularly excited to be sticking his nose in any Giordani’s business again, but at least he’s got the reassurance that they’re not going in guns blazing, like last time. He catches Hanzo out of the corner of his eye, as he turns to look at the darkening sky.

‘I haven’t visited Italy in many years...I’d always hated the tourists. Too loud and messy,’ The man starts, thumbing at his beard thoughtfully ‘I suppose, though, it’s not so bad when you’re all the way up here.’ He smirks at Jesse then, the regal curve of his cheekbones and nose catching the dying light from the window. Jesse’s suddenly acutely aware of the line of heat running up from where their bodies are touching.

‘I’ll say. Who'd've thought I’d get a nice view _and_ a room with a sight of the city.’ He replies smoothly, scooting closer to Hanzo on the chaise. Hanzo snorts again and brings his free hand up to trace the line of Jesse’s jaw.

‘You shameless flirt. We have a serious mission tomorrow.’ He jests, but continues running his hand down the line of Jesse’s collarbone.

‘Honey, I’m always serious. It’s downright sinful for you to stay clothed in this heat.’ Jesse replies. Hanzo chuckles at that, and places his drink on a side table before reaching up to cup his neck and drawing him into a soft kiss. He tastes like cheap beer and mint. Jesse sighs contentedly through his nose, and brings his arm to rub at the exposed skin of Hanzo’s hip. They kiss leisurely, Hanzo tracing patterns over Jesse’s back, sides, and around to his front.

After a moment he begins to deftly unbutton Mccree’s shirt,  letting his fingers linger on the new planes of skin as he seeks to deepen their kiss even more. Jesse quickly catches on, snaking his hands down to pull at the hem of Hanzo’s tight v-neck.

Now fully divested of shirts, they run warm hands every inch of skin they can. Jesse migrates from Hanzo’s mouth, slowly sliding his lips down to the dip of his throat. He knows better than to mark, but makes sure to lay some love there anyway. It’s only when he gets to his chest does Hanzo make a noise of impatience. Jesse’s in the middle of tonguing at the warm metal of Hanzo’s nipple piercings when he feels a tug on his hair, pulling him up to eye-height again.

‘Jesse,’ he breathes, eyes flicking down Jesse’s torso, to the telltale tent in his pants, ‘The bed.’

Mccree grins and presses one more peck to Hanzo’s chest before they both get up, taking a second to remove the rest of their clothing. Already, Mccree feels blessedly relieved without the constraints of his pants in the heat. Before long, they fall onto the satin covers completely engrossed in each other again. Hanzo skillfully rolls them so his thighs bracket Jesse’s own; subtly squeezes at the mass of muscle. They’re both sweating slightly, but Jesse finds he doesn’t mind when he’s got a lapful of his partner, eyes hooded and palms making their way up his chest. In turn, his gets a handful of Hanzo’s ass, kneading at the firm flesh.

Dropping his eyes to Hanzo’s hardening cock, Jesse feels his mouth water at the sight of it curving up, wettened at the tip. He leans up to steal another languid kiss from the man. Hanzo sucks and nibbles at his bottom lip in response, drawing a pleased groan from Mccree.

Jesse regrettably pulls his hand from Hanzo’s backside to instead take his hardness in hand, relishing the velvety heat of skin against skin. He pumps him slowly, letting the precome slick his way, until Hanzo makes a bitten off sound; then begins to rut faster against his palm.

‘Baby,’ Jesse says, once they separate from the kiss, ‘Please tell me you bought lube while you were out.’

Hanzo only smirks, before replying ‘No need.’

He gets up then, prompting a confused complaint from Mccree, before striding to his satchel across the room and rummaging around in it for something. With a triumphant sound he pulls out his own bottle of slick and a condom, making his way over to the bed again.

‘Oh, you sly dog. Didn’t think you’d bring provisions with you.’ Jesse grins back, pulling the man to the covers again. ‘I thought this was supposed to be a serious mission.’

‘Yes,’ Hanzo replies solemnly, ‘Did you really think I would pass up an opportunity to fuck on a real double bed? A man can only take so much cramped space in those dorms,’ he says, letting Jesse pin him this time, ‘Even if the company is agreeable.’

‘I’m flattered, honey. Let’s make the most of our time here, why don’t we?’ Mccree replies. Hanzo captures his lips in hearty agreement, letting Jesse take the bottle and flick the cap open. He pours some out, rubs his fingers together, before running them down the the divot of Hanzo’s ass. For once, the coldness is met with a pleased groan as he slowly slides his finger in. He spends a while massaging his insides, and adds another at Hanzo’s impatient groan. The other man spends his time groping at every plane of skin possible, but finally settles on Jesse’s ass, where he squeezes unabashedly.

After a few minutes and another finger, Jesse curls his digits up, prodding, then laughs when he feels Hanzo buck up at the jolting sensation.

‘Enough,’ Hanzo chides, sinuously rolling his hips onto Jesse’s hand. ‘Make good on your word, Jesse. I expect nothing less.’

‘Gotcha sweetheart,’ he replies sweetly, removing his fingers. He takes a good long look at Hanzo then as he opens the condom, watches as the only light from the window casts his curves in molten gold, and shadows in dark, elusive grooves. His skin sheens with clean sweat at their activities, and his hair sticks up at odd ends from his half-tied bun. His face though, is what spurs him into action. Hanzo, it seems, is ogling him too. He bites his lip, eyeing Jesse’s length where he’s busy rolling the plastic down, and it feels like a brand on his slick skin.

When he’s finished, Jesse unceremoniously tugs Hanzo’s leg up onto his shoulder, and straddles his thigh as he rubs his dick against the smooth skin of his cheeks. Hanzo’s about to say something again when Mccree takes the plunge and guides the head of his cock past his rim, relishing in the molten feeling of his insides, slowly pushing in inch by inch. A warm wind blows in from the window then, prickling up his back as he bottoms out. He feels drenched in sweat, hot from exertion, and absolutely wouldn’t be anywhere else in the world right now.

Hanzo gets a slippery hold on Jesse’s backside again, prompting him to start moving once the initial shock has worn off. And make good on his word Jesse does. He thrusts slow at first, circling his hips on every downthrust, watches with rapture at Hanzo’s lustful expression. He takes his mouth again, sighing at the silken heat of his tongue as he gradually speeds up his pace. The only sounds in the darkening room are the slaps of skin against skin, and Hanzo’s heavy breaths. The chatter outside gradually recedes from Jesse’s mind, and the only things he focuses on are Hanzo’s lips, Hanzo’s chest, Hanzo’s dick, Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo. Jesse hikes his leg up higher, practically pushing Hanzo’s knee to his ear, when the other man clenches down at the feeling of Jesse’s cock hitting his prostate head on.

‘ _Harder_ \- Jesse-’ Hanzo groans, tightening his hold on Mccree’s skin hard enough to bruise - so much for leaving no marks. He concedes, speeding up his thrusts until even the sturdy bed is rocking with his movements. Hanzo only grunts louder, bearing down on Jesse’s hardness as he thrusts in, out.

‘Hanzo, god, you feel so _tight--_ ’ Jesse rumbles in response, ‘Take my cock so well, sweetie, don’t stop,’ He feeds words of hot encouragement into Hanzo’s ear, licking at his neck, sucking at his jawline, until Hanzo feels the sudden tenseness in his belly.

‘I’m close,’ He grunts, and Jesse takes no time in wrapping his left hand around the man’s member, the heat of the metal practically scalding in the best way possible. He continues to pound at his hole, thrusts becoming sloppy as he approaches the precipice. Their combined sweat slicks the way even easier; a particularly hard thrust pushing Hanzo to the limit, making him moan out in sweet rapture. He eggs Mccree on, scratches at his shoulders, bites at neck as he comes, ropes of white splattering up his abdomen and pooling over Jesse’s fingers.

‘Baby- _goddamn_ , so good, don’t stop,’ Mccree only speeds up when Hanzo clenches hard, chasing the heat pooling in his stomach. He feels his balls draw up as he barely pulls out now, thrusting with abandon, until he feels his efforts come to a head. Jesse buries his cock as deep as he can, moaning out his release. Hanzo’s sure their sounds travel straight out the window, but doesn’t care as holds Jesse through his orgasm, shivering at the feeling of the man losing his composure. After a moment, Jesse slows, then stops completely. He hums contentedly as he pulls out of Hanzo, who clenches involuntarily at the loss, and tosses the condom into the nearby bin. He gets up to fetch a washcloth as the other man stretches out across the duvet, rubbing satisfactorily at his thighs from where Mccree had a steely grip on them.

Now that he’s not being lovingly fucked within an inch of his life, Hanzo can see the sun has finally set. He admires the way the lights from the streets illuminate Mccree’s handsome figure as enters the room again. Hanzo gladly takes the towel from him and cleans the most of his mess off, then drops it off the side of the bed to be picked up later. Jesse ambles around a bit more while Hanzo relaxes, and eventually comes back to his side with a lit cigarillo. Together, they lay curled side-by-side on the cooling satin as the temperature begins to drop minutely, reveling in the post-sex glow. Hanzo takes a drag of the cigarillo every now and then, and tiredly watches the smoke spiral upwards.

‘Damn, Hanzo. A man could get used to this sort of thing, couldn’t he?’ Jesse says at last.

‘Completely. Although, I’m not so sure our neighbours will be too happy if it becomes a regular thing.’ Hanzo replies. He tangles his legs with Jesse as he rolls over to face him.

‘Aw, I’m sure they won’t say anything. If they do, I can just throw on my Italian accent and charm ‘em silly.’

‘Do _not._ It was already embarrassing enough at the reception today.’ He pokes at Jesse’s hairy chest. ‘We don’t want to compromise the mission before we even start it.’

‘P’shaw. You know I’m the best speaker out of us both. You’re just jealous.’ He jokes, stubbing out the lit cigar on the ashtray next to him. He rubs a hand affectionately down Hanzo’s back to pull him closer against his torso, fending off the impending chill of night.

‘Keep telling yourself that, Jesse.’ Hanzo sighs reciprocating the hug. ‘Keep telling yourself that.’

~

Mccree thinks Rome may not be so bad this time. Building new memories to replace the old ones seems like a far better idea than dwelling upon what used to be.


End file.
